Our Daughter
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: This is my first fanfiction - Phoebe and Jason just had a daughter, but Jason got scared so he ran. I suck at summaries please read and review...P.S. i wrote this when I was ten!


She stood in the doorway listening to her sisters ramble on about some random demon. For once Phoebe wasn't interested. She could still hear them discussing it as she silently turned around and made her way down the stairs. Reaching the second floor of the Halliwell manor she pushed open her bedroom door. It looked like a perfect bedroom from one those romantic movies that Phoebe was always so frequently watching. The double bed was covered in an un-creased lilac duvet cover with white embroidered flowers. The plumped pillows matched the bed spread, which added colour to the plain white walls. In the corner of the room, next to the lilac love seat which over looked the busy San Francisco Street, stood a crib. This white wooden crib was lined with old pink blankets each with a 'P' sewn in the bottom right hand corner.  
Phoebe sighed as she traced her finger over the sewn initial. Moving her hand toward the top of the crib she placed it over the sleeping baby's forehead. It was cool compared to Phoebe's burning hands. The baby stirred as Phoebe hushed her daughter back to sleep. Not wanting her daughter to wake she backed away from the crib and sat cross legged on the bed. The sound of the old wooden stairs creaking could be heard as Piper and Paige made their way down to Phoebe's room. Quietly they both walked in not wanting to interrupt their sister who was in deep thought. It had seemed like forever since they had last seen their sister smiling when to be honest it had only been a few weeks.  
Phoebe turned when she heard her sisters walk in. Their quiet attempts failed as the wooden floorboards creaked with their every move. "I've thought of it," she said in a whisper.

"What have you thought of?" Piper asked coming down to sit beside her. Paige did the same but on the other side. All three sisters sitting like one but all distant. After a long silence Phoebe finally answered.

"A name," she said. As she did the front door of the Halliwell manor could be heard opening, but the girls ignored it.

"For the baby?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Persephone," she said. "Persephone Prudence Melinda Halliwell Dean." she pronounced proudly to her sisters.

"Bit of a long name," Paige  
thought to herself. Not realizing the fact her sister had added Dean to her niece's long list of names. "Persephone," she echoed. "That's an unusual name," she commented.  
" It's-" before she could continue she heard someone take the words  
right out from her mouth.  
" Its Greek," replied the voice. "Persephone was a young girl who was taken to the underworld and forced to marry Hades, the god of the Underworld. However she was saved by her mother so she only had to spend 6 months of every year in the Underworld."

Both Paige and Piper turned to see who it was, but Phoebe didn't need to. She closed her eyes as the name "Jason" was released from her lips. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. Being over a head taller than her this was easier said than done. She looked up into his grey eyes and saw nothing but sorrow.  
" I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have left. I was stupid and scared. And I promise," he continued. "I promise that I will be there for you and our daughter. But do one thing for me?"  
" Anything," she answered wistfully.  
" Can we not name her Persephone?"  
Phoebe nodded. "What do you want to name her then?"  
" Paityn," he paused looking at her expression as she whispered the name to herself over and over again. She smiled as she walked over to the crib and lifted the sleeping baby out of the crib.  
" Paityn," she whispered. "Paityn Prudence Melinda Halliwell Dean." The baby stirred. "I think she likes it," she said kissing the top of Paityn's forehead and placing her back into the crib.  
" Paityn it is," replied Jason as he came forward a kissed Phoebe's tender lips. "She's beautiful," he whispered as he bent over and kissed his daughter's forehead. "And so are you," he said turning back to Phoebe. "Do me another favour," he said.  
"What?"  
"Marry Me?"  
Gasps went round the room as Jason went down on own knee.  
"I love you," she said.  
"I take that as a yes then?" he said getting up as Phoebe nodded in agreement and gave him a loving kiss.  
"Well you took your time there lover boy," commented Piper.

Remembering her sisters were still in the room Phoebe ran over to them and gave them a huge hug. "You're the best!" she whispered to them, "and don't you ever forget that!"  
"Charmed forever," Paige said.  
"Charmed forever," The sisters said in unison. "Charmed forever!"


End file.
